


【飞唐】在人间（R）（下）

by wwqlalala



Category: History3-圈套, 飞唐
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwqlalala/pseuds/wwqlalala





	【飞唐】在人间（R）（下）

两个人折腾一番，倒在床上已经是一个多小时之后的事了。

孟少飞的单人床勉强能睡下两个成年男性。唐毅和孟少飞胳膊贴着胳膊，腿缠着腿，挤成一团才没有从床上滚下去。唐毅的胳膊环过孟少飞的腰，脸搁在对方后颈处，把对方和被子一起卷起来抱在怀里，嘴唇随便在对方后颈上扫了几下，低声抱怨：“有时间换个大点的床。”

孟少飞被身后的人形被子紧紧搂着，对方的胸肌就贴在自己的背上，让他无时无刻不感受到另一个人肌肤的温度。他小小的挣动了一下，唐毅搭在自己腰间的手拍了两下：“乱动什么。”

孟少飞有些懵，他费力转过头看像无尾熊一样贴在自己身上的另一个人，换来唐毅疑问的目光。

眼前的唐毅不是平时那个冷冰冰的行天盟少主，平常一丝不苟的头发垂下来搭在额头上，这时的他更像是一个邻家大男孩。说到底也不过是自己的同龄人，只是生活逼迫他变成那个样子。

孟少飞的目光在唐毅脸上转了两圈，见对方没明白自己什么意思，犹犹豫豫地开口：“……不做吗？”

唐毅让孟少飞的问题逗笑了。他紧了紧胳膊，把脸重新贴回孟少飞的脖颈，闭着眼睛回答他：“你身上有伤，医生说不能剧烈运动。”

“没关系啊。”孟少飞拧着头，盯住近在咫尺的人。他从来不知道唐毅的睫毛有这么长，那双眼睛经常带着戏谑和嘲弄，很少有这么温顺的时候。孟少飞又扭动了一下，轻轻扯动了下腰腹部伤口，感觉没什么太大问题：“我说了啊那个伤就是看着严重，其实真的没事。”

唐毅睁开眼睛不满地看了看怀里不安分的人：“别闹，等到时候把你伤口扯到了再进医院，你的那些个警察同事又要以为我把你怎么样了。”

孟少飞只好把头转过去闭上眼睛，然后他就很清晰地感受到一个硬邦邦的东西隔着直戳戳顶在自己的屁股上。然而后面的人居然还像什么都没发生一样就准备这样睡过去。

“喂，唐毅。”孟少飞用手肘戳了戳身后的人，“你的那个东西这样硬着没问题吗？”

“生理反应。别管它。”唐毅在怀里人的肩膀上亲了一口。这个年纪的成年男性本来欲望就足，再加上他们刚刚在浴室进行过一场，余韵未消，有反应再正常不过。

别管它？？孟少飞有点头大：你那个东西顶在我屁股上那么大一个可不是别管它的意思啊！

孟少飞知道唐毅是有欲望的，只是顾及自己的身体，所以才说不做。

可是孟少飞的人生词典里，从来就没有让别人因为自己受委屈这一条。

他强行挣扎着从被子中坐起来，居高临下地盯着微昂起头看着他的唐毅。唐毅的身材确实很好，他肩很宽，明显鼓胀的胸肌在侧躺下显得更加明显，腹肌整整齐齐码在腹部，隐隐约约的人鱼线延长深没到被子深处的阴影。孟少飞伸手把被子一掀，对方的性器直挺挺的一根贴着小腹竖着，囊袋隐藏在黑色毛发中。头部隐隐发红，宣告着它已经硬了很久的事实。

唐毅看到孟少飞一直盯着自己的下体看，也坐起来，慵懒地倚在床头，半开玩笑地问：“看什么呢？你看它它也不会自己软下去，只会越来越硬。”好像为了证实自己主人的这句话，那性器小幅度地弹动了一下，顶端的小孔渗出了几滴清液。

孟少飞的头是半侧着的，唐毅看不清他的表情，只能听到对方问：“你就不解决一下？”

唐毅加深了自己脸上的笑容，他想逗一逗身边这个人：“可是我刚刚帮你解决手好酸，现在没力气了，那你帮我解决？”

唐毅的本意是让孟少飞用手帮他。他等了一小会，看孟少飞没什么反应，想要伸手去把他捞回来接着睡觉。

然后他就看见孟少飞把头凑过去，吐出舌尖，在性器顶端舔了一下，随即自己下身就被包裹在了一个湿润柔软的地方。

唐毅瞬间失声。

孟少飞尽量张嘴，把唐毅的性器艰难地含在嘴里，还要防止自己的牙齿磕碰到嘴里这个脆弱的物什。他小心地用嘴唇包裹着柱身，舌头绕着圈轻轻舔弄着每一个褶皱，时不时划过顶端的小孔，带出一小股一小股清液，有些味道，但也不是不能接受。都是男人，他虽然是第一次给别人口，但是也知道碰哪里会爽。他的舌头从头部往下滑，一直滑到根部的囊袋，叼在嘴里轻轻吸吮，然后再把整根吞吃下去。他感受到唐毅的手贴在自己的后颈上轻轻抚摸，好像一种鼓励。他感受着唐毅的性器在自己嘴里还在不断膨胀，甚至撑得他无法吞咽口水。好像是下定了什么决心，他微微使力，努力把一整根都吃下去，性器的头部直接顶到了喉头处。喉咙处的异物给孟少飞带来了无法控制的干呕，龟头受到喉部嫩肉的蠕动挤压，一波一波强烈的快感直击唐毅大脑，让他舒服地头皮发麻。

孟少飞把性器吐出来缓解深喉带来的不适。干呕带来的生理泪水累计在他的眼角，让整个人看上去不再是平时那个冲动固执的孟少飞，显得有些楚楚可怜。唐毅看着大口喘气平复呼吸的某人，和某人脸旁沾满了对方口水和自己分泌出的液体的耀武扬威的一根，眼里翻起惊涛骇浪。

孟少飞缓了缓，还想继续把那根吃下去，唐毅却动了。他从另一侧的床边下去，站在床尾盯着孟少飞看。孟少飞给了他一个疑问的眼神。

唐毅往孟少飞这边走了两步，用手指擦去他眼角的生理泪水。唐毅的拇指重重擦过孟少飞的下嘴唇，把上面残留着的自己的体液抹开。他用力擦了几下，直到对方的嘴唇因摩擦而变得艳红。

“你对谁都这样？”唐毅的声音低沉而危险。

孟少飞看向他的眼睛，那双眼睛里的侵略性烫了他一下，他下意识回道：“你是我第一个喜欢的人。”

唐毅的表情由阴转晴。他揉了揉孟少飞的头，转身要走。

“你去哪？”孟少飞赶忙拉住了他的手。

唐毅用另一只手拨了下直挺挺的那根：“去厕所解决一下被某个人加深的生理反应。”

孟少飞看了一眼对方口中的“生理反应”，又看了一眼唐毅，语气里有破釜沉舟的坚定：“唐毅，我们做吧。”

唐毅有些好笑地看着面前这个脑袋里只想着做的人，想要开口拒绝，却被孟少飞抢了先：“我知道你担心我的伤口。我是警察，多重的伤我都受过，这点真的不算什么。”他好像是怕唐毅不肯，又加了一句：“而且我躺着的话，其实不会扯到伤口。”

唐毅看着一只手死死抓着自己，还在床上摆着各种姿势证明自己没事的孟少飞，叹了口气：“你知道怎么和男人做吗？”

孟少飞好像被他的这句话突然的话吓了一下，有点慌乱地眼神乱飘，和刚刚坚定地说要做的人判若两人：“知……知道啊。”

唐毅弯下腰，头无限贴近孟少飞的头，眼睛直直看进孟少飞的眼睛，让对方看自己眼里的火热欲望：“那你知不知道，男人和男人做需要润滑剂？你是第一次，如果没有润滑的话会受伤。”他轻轻亲了一口被自己摩挲的艳红的唇，“我再也不会让你在我眼前受伤。”

他直起腰，接了一句：“而且也没有套。下次吧，等东西准备齐全了。”

孟少飞放开了拉着唐毅的手，好像害羞一样把自己的头藏在被子中间。半晌隔着被子传出他瓮声瓮气的声音：“床头柜里……你说的那些床头柜里都有。”

唐毅有点不敢相信自己的耳朵。他快步绕到床的另一边，拉开床头柜的抽屉，果然看到一盒避孕套和一小瓶润滑剂。避孕套还是整盒没开过的，但是润滑的瓶子已经被拧开了，而且好像还有用过的痕迹。

唐毅的目光一寸一寸冷了下来，他转头看向把头藏在被子中的那个人，语气带着自己都没察觉到的生硬：“你怎么会有这种东西？”

“避孕套是前几个月过生日朋友送的，润滑……我之前自己研究了一下……”

唐毅表情稍霁，他拿着这两样东西坐回床上，看着被子中那个头发乱翘的后脑勺，低低地说：“第一次会很疼……”

孟少飞爬起来躺好，目光扫过唐毅腿间并没有因为这中间的小插曲而显出任何疲软的性器，吞咽了一下口水，心里小小地打了一下退堂鼓。但是他还是把唐毅的手拉过来，放在自己的大腿内侧。他用目光对唐毅进行了无声的邀请。

 

 

唐毅跪在孟少飞的两腿间，许久没有动作，只是看着眼前这具赤裸的身体。孟少飞感觉有点羞耻，用手捂住了自己的眼睛，只是嘴上不住地说：“你快点啊。”

唐毅的目光触及到孟少飞小腹上的伤口，刀口上还带着没拆的线。这其实真的只是个意外，孟少飞当时只是作为一个警察下意识的动作，哪怕当时身边的人不是左红叶，是任何人他都会用身体护住。

但是唐毅知道，如果不是因为喜欢自己，孟少飞不会答应去陪左红叶逛街，也就不会发生这个意外。

唐毅知道，说到底，还是自己的错。

他好像又回到了知道孟少飞出事的那一天，他坐在手术室门外放空，面对着侦三队老大拽着衣服领子的指责，表情一片空白。

那是他第一次意识到这个人对他有多重要，仅仅是想到手术室里的那个人当时有多疼，他的心就像要滴下血来。

唐毅把思绪收回来，在手上倒了一点润滑，伸向对方身下的那个入口。

男男之间的性事他多少有些了解，可是还是第一次尝试。

当手指真正探进去的时候，他在心里想：原来里面是这种感觉。

又湿又软。

孟少飞毕竟是第一次被人碰那个地方，不由得整个身体都绷紧了。唐毅的手指轻轻在入口处按压着，揉开了，揉化了，才慢慢探进去一个指节。他的手在孟少飞的后穴里按按揉揉，还弯曲着去顶弄穴壁，想让他快速放松下来。唐毅一只手在下方动作着，唇舌却附在了孟少飞的胸口，对着胸前的两点不住地啃咬舔舐，舌头卷着舔着。孟少飞感觉整个人都要化了，后穴也热，胸前也热，好像被咬的有点微微破皮，有点粗糙的舌苔划过，带来密密麻麻的痒。

身下的手指已经从一根加到三根。唐毅时不时观察着孟少飞的表情，在他露出痛苦神色的时候轻轻放松，慢慢按揉着，让干涩的内壁变得温柔嫩滑。润滑剂在孟少飞的穴口处糊了一片，抽送带着润滑发出噗噗的声音，让孟少飞感觉十分羞耻。他不禁把头又往被子里藏了藏，下身被人侵犯是一种很奇妙的感觉，谈不上舒服，但也不是很难受，只能说唐毅的动作很温柔，也很有耐心，所以手指的抽送并没有给孟少飞带来很多痛苦。

唐毅感觉后穴被开拓得差不多了，拿起放在一边的避孕套看了一下型号，从鼻子里发出了“嗤”的一声，用牙齿撕开包装袋给自己套上。套完他贴在孟少飞的耳边轻声说：“套稍微有点小，下次让你朋友送最大号。”

孟少飞又气又恼地瞪了他一眼，可是这一眼带着春情，带着水色，反倒不像是瞪，更像是一种勾引。

都做到这份上了，再问什么都没意义了。

唐毅扶着自己的性器，慢慢顶了进去。

进入的过程异常艰难和漫长，用后穴感受唐毅的尺寸和用手用嘴的感受完全不一样。饶是做了足够细致的扩张，绵长又细密的疼痛还是让孟少飞低声呻吟出声。唐毅太大了，孟少飞明显感受到一把巨刃好像剖开了自己的身体，一点一点往自己身体深处顶去。他绷紧了背部的肌肉，一点一点小声抽着气，努力让自己放松，缓解下体的疼痛。唐毅也难受的要命，肿胀的性器被紧紧地包裹着，孟少飞里面又热又湿，带给他极致到甚至疼痛的感觉。唐毅全身的细胞都在叫嚣着让他不顾一切冲撞进去，但剩余的一丝理智堪堪控制着他的动作，停在了插到一半的位置。唐毅的额角一下一下抽着，青筋暴跳，他平复了一下下身传来的横冲直撞的快感，拨开孟少飞因出汗而湿漉漉的头发，强迫对方看着自己的眼睛。

孟少飞本来毫无焦距的目光在唐毅脸上聚焦，他适应了一下唐毅的粗大，忍过第一波疼痛之后其实感觉还可以忍受。他无意识地收缩了一下后穴，然后发现眼前的人的表情变得越发危险。

孟少飞忍着疼问：“全插进来了吗？”

唐毅拉过他的手往下探，直接摸上还留在身体外的那半根。

孟少飞的手缩回来，和唐毅十指相扣。他的屁股往唐毅那个方向凑了凑，环在他腰上的小腿也暗示般在唐毅身侧摩擦了一下，意思是他准备好了。

唐毅扣紧了他的手，粗大的性器终于全根没入，两个人同时发出了一声喟叹。只是孟少飞是疼的，唐毅是爽的。

唐毅没有着急动作，而是俯下身贴着孟少飞的唇，问他疼不疼，声音粗哑，带着三分情欲七分心动。漫长又艰难的挺入让两个人背上都出了一层汗，孟少飞死死攀着唐毅的背，整个人不住地颤抖，腿甚至差点环不住他的腰。唐毅一边在他耳边小声哄着，一边揉弄着孟少飞的性器，试图转移他的注意力。一阵一阵来自前端的快感顺着神经传到大脑，孟少飞喘着气，努力放松身体，感受着唐毅的那根在自己体内的形状，这是他从来没有体验过的。原来被进入是这种感觉，好像心里的某一块也被填满了一样，饱胀的感觉顺着下身传到每一个神经末梢，每一个神经都让他意识到唐毅的一部分就在他身体里。

他从来没有像现在这样这么清楚地感受到唐毅。

孟少飞原本因疼痛半软的性器在唐毅的揉弄下逐渐又硬了起来。孟少飞轻轻拉了下唐毅的手，嘴唇凑在他耳边小声说：“可以了……你慢一点。”

唐毅拉着孟少飞的腿，在他泛红的脚踝处轻轻吻了一下，然后扶住他的腰，小心地开始抽插，每一下都小心翼翼。孟少飞太紧了，唐毅不得不一边抽送，一边轻声让他放松，手在孟少飞的胸膛上轻轻揉着。孟少飞强忍着抽插带来的摩擦和痛楚，努力顺着唐毅的动作呼吸，滞涩的抽插终于逐渐顺畅了很多，润滑剂和体液一起滴在床单上，打湿了他们连接在一起的下体。

孟少飞在逐渐适应的疼痛中感受到了快乐，他忍不住发出了丝丝呻吟。呻吟声传到唐毅耳朵里就是一种变相的鼓励，他开始用力，顶弄的速度越来越快，一下比一下猛烈。孟少飞感觉自己像是被唐毅的性器钉在了床上，疼中带着爽，翘起来的前端和唐毅的腹肌若有似无的摩擦，在对方身体上留下道道水痕。

唐毅在孟少飞的体内换着不同角度，努力顶到他体内的每一个地方。一瞬间孟少飞被突如其来的快感击中，他从齿缝中泄出了难耐的呻吟。他不知道这是怎么了，一种前所未有的刺激让他的脚趾蜷缩起来，搭在唐毅背后的手也不禁收紧，指甲在唐毅的背上留下了几道红痕。

唐毅察觉到身下的人的反应，又朝着刚刚顶到的地方撞了几下，孟少飞紧紧咬着下唇，灭顶的快感把他淹没。

唐毅伸出手，把他的下唇从牙齿中解救出来，揉了揉那个深深的牙印，语气中带着一丝丝玩味：“叫出来，我喜欢听。”

孟少飞因为快感而失焦的眼神晃了晃，好像听见了唐毅在说什么，又好像什么都没听见。

唐毅向来不喜欢失控的感觉。身处黑道高位，他必须时时刻刻紧绷着神经，任何失控都可能带来无法预计的损失。可是现在他埋在孟少飞身体里，却是少见的想要不管不顾地抽送，想要让这个人因为自己哭叫出来，想要让他从里到外都沾满自己的气味，只属于自己一个人。

情欲让人抛弃了平常那个冠冕堂皇的自己，他们的世界只剩下彼此。

这让唐毅感觉十分危险，却又无比安全。

唐毅猛烈地对着那个地方冲撞着，连带着把孟少飞的声音也冲撞得支离破碎。他把孟少飞顶地不住往前，然后再握着腰拖回来，整个卧室充斥着肉体拍打在一起的声音和孟少飞无意识的呻吟。孟少飞感觉自己要坏了，浑身力气都在唐毅的抽插中被抽走，最开始的疼痛早就湮灭在潮水般令人窒息的快感里。他无意识地流出眼泪，再被身上的人一点一点舔掉。唐毅嘴上的动作是温柔的，但身下却一下比一下用力，好像要把身下的人钉死在床上。

唐毅抱着孟少飞，一边撞着，一边用一种不同以往的低沉声调不断在他耳边问他：“舒不舒服？孟警官？你舒不舒服？”

孟少飞听到有人在他耳边喊他孟警官，作为警察的条件反射让他下意识搅紧了身体。唐毅闭着眼睛享受了一下孟少飞体内的紧致，平复了一下想要射精的冲动。

唐毅一边抽插，紧紧盯着身下的人，孟少飞的皮肤白的晃眼，这让腰间的伤口显得更加狰狞，他用手轻轻附上那道刀口，却也不敢用力，只是在表面抚摸了一下。他的撞击带了丝丝狠劲，不知道是在怨不注意保护自己的孟少飞，还是在怨当初的自己。

“孟警官，知道我是谁吗？”唐毅盯着身下已经被快感冲击的七零八落的孟少飞，一直哑着嗓子重复地问，好像得不到回答誓不罢休。

“……”孟少飞的眼睛转了转，大口喘着气。他在情潮的颠簸中不得不运转自己已经阻涩的大脑，开始理解唐毅的话到底是什么意思。

唐毅见他没有回答，又继续问，身下的动作不住地发狠：“说，我是谁？”

“……唐……唐毅……”

孟少飞被顶地说不出话，只能从牙缝中蹦出几个支离破碎的字。

唐毅突然感觉自己整个人都完整了，他不再是那个患得患失的年轻人，他终于体会到了唐国栋生前和自己说的，人生还有很多美好的事情值得自己去追求，到底是什么意思。

他猛地顶着孟少飞的敏感点抽弄了几十下。孟少飞浑身颤抖，绷着身体急喘起来，性器在巨大的快乐下直直射了出来，爽的他差点失去意识。高潮带来后穴不住的收缩紧绷，刺激着唐毅的神经。唐毅又用力动作了几下，也射在了套子里。

在高潮的余韵中，唐毅抱紧了孟少飞。

好像抱紧了最美好的事情。

 

 

激烈的性事带来的余韵不是一时半会可以平息的。唐毅抱着孟少飞到浴室简单冲洗的时候两个人差点又擦枪走火，幸好唐毅的理智还在，刚刚的性事已经是承受方第一次所能接受的极限，再来一次怕是一定会受伤。他着重清洗掉对方后穴里残留的体液和润滑剂，好好检查了一下。最后的那几十下唐毅也处在失控边缘，没有收着力气，还好后穴只是略微有点红肿，并没有伤口。他又检查了下对方腰上的刀口，也没什么大碍。他又把孟少飞抱回卧室，让他躺在床边，自己翻出新的床单换上。

孟少飞感觉浑身上下像是被压路机碾过，一个指节都不想动，整个人昏昏欲睡。直到被人抱在怀里轻轻拍着，他的意识才渐渐回笼。他看着面前这个男人，强忍着睡意问：“唐毅，你想试多久？”

唐毅没想到孟少飞还在对自己当时说的“试一试”耿耿于怀，一时间有些哑然。他当时是在不确定自己感情的情况下才对孟少飞说出“试试”这个提议的，可是……唐毅低头看着怀里这个看上去下一秒就要睡着但是还强撑着等自己回答的人，他突然意识到自己终于明白了什么。这不是情欲导致的冲动，而是一直以来困扰自己的问题终于得到解决。

他想要以后每一天都和孟少飞一起睡觉，一起起床。

他想要和这个自己最在乎的人就这么过一辈子。

他再也不要经受失去他的痛苦。

 

 

“不试了。”孟少飞听到唐毅在自己耳边说。

“我们要一直一直在一起。”

孟少飞失去意识前还在想，唐毅这个人真的很奇怪，之前还和自己说要试一试，结果睡过了就说不试了，大家都是第一次，自己床上的技术有那么差吗。

他在睡梦中小声嘟囔了几下。

唐毅笑着给他掖好了被子，抱着他闭上眼睛。

 

 

你来人间一趟，你要看看太阳。  
和你的心上人，一起走在街上。

 

 

end


End file.
